narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Chakra Receiver
These cylindrical black rods allow the user to transmit their chakra across vast distances through an application of the Outer Path's ability. These rods act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch whilst currently receiving chakra.Naruto chapter 420, page 15 They possess incredible durability, damaging every scalpel Shizune used to extract just a small sample during her autopsy of the first Animal Path,Naruto chapter 418, page 14 and even displaying some resistance when struck by Rasengan.Naruto chapter 565, pages 12-13 Nagato upon summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path during his confrontation with Hanzō was pierced by several of these all of which originated from the navel of the statue.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-9 From there, he incorporated their use in his Six Paths of Pain technique, where he implanted the receivers into a number of corpses at various points along their body, much like piercings. Doing so allowed him to transmit his chakra into the bodies and control them remotely as if they were his own, while bestowing each with certain abilities that Nagato wielded thanks to his Rinnegan. The many animals summoned through the Animal Path technique also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that Nagato controlled them in a similar manner.Naruto chapter 375, pages 8-12 When using the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, several of these receivers were pierced into Nagato's back in order to allow him to transfer his chakra to the statue and in doing so, manipulate it.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-10 During the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi utilised these same rods to control his own Six Paths of Pain comprised entirely from reincarnated jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body.Naruto chapter 565, pages 10-11 By using them to manifest chakra chains, he was able to maintain authority over even the tailed beasts sealed within the jinchūriki, while retaining a connection between the beasts and the Demonic Statue.Naruto chapter 569, pages 2-7 It was later revealed that Madara, before dying imbued his will into one of these receivers and left it protruding from the navel of Hashirama's living clone and instructed Obito to use it for his revival.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 Trivia * Nagato has also used modified versions of these receivers to act as blades, allowing him to disrupt his opponents' chakra flow by transmitting his own chakra into their bodies when pierced. Obito employed them as stakes to bind the power of tailed beasts. * The main difference between this and the Chakra Disruption Blades is that these begin transmitting chakra to his Six Paths of Pain when they are activated.Naruto chapter 516, page 15 Nagato also seemingly went to some lengths to retrieve them.Naruto chapter 427, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 425, page 13 The disruption blades on the other hand, are used in battle and only transmits chakra when Nagato wants.Naruto chapter 420, pages 8-9 * It has been shown that the receivers inserted in the revived jinchūriki move position when they go through a transformation and get bigger. As seen with Rōshi as he transformed into Son Gokū's full form. It moved from the chest, up to its neck.Naruto chapter 569, page 7 References